Caulten's War
by Baby Sharki Baba
Summary: The Remains have been found by another one of the greeks and the crown will be given out but which side will get the crown good or evil?will there be another war?


Chapter 1  
The diaster begins It all started in the Kingdom Casco the king Cydan tried to push his men further in to the caves of the evil king Caulten but none of the knights dared to take a step forward. Until one of the brave knights Shane took the deadly risk. He stepped up to the small rope bridge and withdrew his sword. He didn't dare speak a word he knew that the other knights would deny it. He walked to the first wooden panel of the and slowly put his heavy foot on it. He took a big breath and took another. It wasn't the bridge he was worried of it was the lava under the bridge that worried him. He took the next step then continued until he had reached the other side. The other knights looked with amazement. As the brave knight took another step he immediately tumbled. He screamed in terror. As he had noticed he was lying on a skeleton. This is the end the nights whispered to among themselves. No knight makes a sound and gets away with it. He stumbled up and ran, as fast as his feet could take him. But it wasn't very fast because of all the metal armour that he had to carry. Suddenly a giant creature appeared before him. He stopped running and and started to pray. "Run" cried one of the eager knights. "Get out of there" yelled another. But it was to late; by the time he had finished praying the large creature had killed him. The other knights knew that it was going to happen. "Lets go" said the king. The king also knew that there was no sign of hope trying to destroy it, but he wanted to make the town peaceful again. He didn't want the future for his beautiful daughter Zelda to be destroyed. "You four tell Shane's Wife that he gone forever, "said the king .The Small army of the king Cydan marched away in shame. "How are we going to tell Shane's wife that he is husband is dead" said one of the knights called Seldom," I don't know but the king says we have to" said another whom name was Mache. " Come on guys you are lagging behind, " said the youngest of all the knights Antonio. "You have no right to say that Squirt" replied the knight called Zanos. Antonio looked up at Zanos and replied , "Don't call me Squirt, I hate that name". When the finally reached the house they knocked on the wooden door. Shane's wife appeared before them. She invited them in for a slice of cake but they said that they had no time. "I am sorry Elaine but ..but."no words came out of Seldoms mouth, "Your husband is.is.is.."Even the knight Mache couldn't carry on. " I am sorry Elaine but Shane. ... Shane is dead. Elaine opened her mouth with disgust. " No he can't be he can't, Nooooo Shane nooo Shane my darling" Elaine said while pouring down tears and crying. After a while she had calm down a bit more. "I understand now it was his choice," she said while wiping her face with a cloth. She led them out the door and bid them farewell. The waved goodbye bye and made they way back to the palace. The guards let them in to see the king. " Did you tell?" King Cydan asked. " Yes your Majesty we told her she went quite calm with it," answered Zanos. The four knights went back to they homes ready to get the best knights they would ever get in a long time. As the knight Seldom lay down in his bed with his girlfriend Denila, Suddenly he heard a large crash coming from the palace. Seldom got up and Put on his suit. He gave the last kiss to his Girlfriend Denila and ran through the door.  
  
Chapter 2 The Destruction of Casco kingdom  
  
A large ball of fire had hit the palace. It burnt down a large stone tower. Seldom gaze took to the sky were several large creature flew up in the dark red sky. The peasants of the Kingdom ran for cover but he saw many of them burnt to death. Suddenly fifth teen men on black horses galloped through the town killing every peasant in sight. He could also see the king sending all his knights and guards to attack. Seldom drew his shield and sent himself off to battle. He met Zanos and the other knights hiding behind a large ruin. They were surprised when they saw Seldom. "Seldom you're here, I thought you were going to sleep in all night" said Antonio with a smirk on his face, "Shut up Squirt there's no time for jokes now" Replied Zanos in an aggressive voice. A large ball of fire hit the wall hit the wall the knights were hiding behind. "These ruins won't hold on for much longer" said Mache, "We gotta go out even if we die". Suddenly a group of pixies, wyrens, elves, Unicorns, griffons and white dragons started to help them and destroy the evil creatures. Although some of them did die they tried they best. It was amazing watching the white dragons and the black dragons. After forty-eight tiring hours and terrible sixteen minutes Caulten army had won. There was not a good creature in sight. They were all dead. Suddenly Caulten and his army screamed and cheered. They had won the war it was over. They said that once evil will triumph over good. Caulten rebuilt the city into a dark ruin and burnt all the corpses for food for the creatures he had left. But Caulten and his entire army grew old and died a terrible of the dieses called the Black Death. So that is the most nobble yet terrible war in the ages of 1468 and it ended out that everyone that participated in the war died. But now mostly good triumphs over evil.  
  
The End 


End file.
